The front passenger compartment of a vehicle typically includes a dashboard forward of the front seats. The dashboard may include one or more storage compartments, such as a glove box, for example, that is accessible to a user of the vehicle from the front passenger compartment and configured for providing a space for storing items. Due to packaging or other limitations, it may not be practical or feasible to size and configure the storage compartment to have an abundance of storage capacity. In addition, it may be anticipated that certain items, such as an owner's manual, will be placed in the storage compartment permanently, using up valuable storage space and decreasing the overall usability of the storage compartment for the user of the vehicle. Consumers of the vehicle may therefore desire features that account for the need to store these items within the storage compartment in a manner that does not significantly impact the overall usability of the storage compartment with respect to other items.